The High School Ghost
The High School Ghost is the fourth episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released on February 16th, 2012. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Nathaniel.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 4! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- • Take Mr Faraize on a tour of the school ' Go into all the rooms : the Classroom, the Student Council Room, the Hallways, the Courtyard, the Gardening Club and the Basketball Club. There is a dialogue for each place. Once you have visted all the places, return to the main hallway. Mr. Faraize will thank you and validate the objective. '• Talk with the students to find a way to get revenge on Amber Find Iris twice, and she will give you and idea. • Buy the same top, necklace and bag as Amber in the Clothes Shop. Put them on and return to school. You can find the clothes in the Clothes Shop shop, the name ‘Amber’ is found in each items title. Buy the clothes and return to the school with the clothes on you. Find Amber who will notice your scheme and the objective will be validated. • Oops ! It didn't work. Talk with the students to find another way to get revenge on Amber • Find two ways to get back at Amber and do them You need to find Nathaniel and Castiel and talk to them both. Each boy will give you an idea where you will have to buy something at the Dollar Shop. • Find a can of spray paint and graffiti Amber's locker. Castiel >buy a can of spray paint and graffiti the locker. • Buy plastic spiders and hide them in Amber's locker Nathaniel >Hide the plastic spiders in the locker. Once you have spoken to both Castiel and Nathaniel and purchased both objects in the Dollar Shop, return to the main hallway. Your Candy will say that no one is in the hallway and the actions will happen automatically (No need to click on the locker!) >>These objectives will be validated once the locker has been graffitied! • Find something to clean the graffiti with and wait with Li until after school to clean the staircase You must find Nathaniel twice, he will set out the products for you. You can find them in the Student Council Room aftern the second discussion. • Find the graffiti on the staircase and clean it ' Enter the new room at the end of the hallway. To clean the graffiti just click on it. Walk in the halls until your Candy talks about the now cleaned graffiti and the mission is validated. '• Find Li and go home Find Li near the staircase. • Find two suspicious objects where the ghost appeared and ask for Nathaniel's or Castiel's opinion. On the floor you will find pieces of plastic and on the stairs you will find cigarette butts. Speak to either Nathaniel or to Castiel about these objects to validate the objective. • Wait until evening and go back to see if the ghost appears again. Go to the main hallway and unlock the dialogue to watch all the students go home. • Make sure there's no one in the high school before going in to hunt for the ghost You must find Nathaniel who has stayed in the school a bit longer. • Find two more suspicious objects and ask for Nathaniel's or Castiel's opinion In the staircase, on the ground, a notebook and a red piece of plastic. Speak to either Nathaniel or Castiel about these objects to validate the objective. • Buy a camera and wait for night time to get a picture of the ghost Buy the camera in the Dollar Shop and return to the staircase. >>End of the episode. Time for your date! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 5! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. What are you hiding from me? | anC = C. Come on, admit everything! }} | anB = | anC = C. Why don’t you want to tell me?! }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = C. You’re hiding something. I’m sure of it! }} }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Iris' | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Rosalya' | anB = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index